Millenia Raine
Millenia Raine 'is a human bounty hunter who currently belongs to the bounty hunter crew, Unyielding Cerberus. Millenia was born on Sadulsud Island located within the open seas of the North Blue in the world of One Piece. She is an excellent chef who has a great passion for candy, and is also a great martial aritst. Millenia's primary goal includes exceeding her brother in becoming the best bounty hunter ever to exist in the seas. Appearance Millenia long, flowing teal coloured hair that reaches far down her back. Her regular hairstyle will often include her hair being tied up in pony tails to the sides with ribbons of different sorts. Her hair is also known to have a distinctive smell of lavender. Millenia has piercing teal coloured eyes, just like her hair but is often a lighter shade. The bounty hunter also has an adorable face that is known to look quite innocent and sweet at the same time. With an adorable face, Millenia has been known to master a variety of different facial expressions. As for as body figures go, Millenia has a slim figure in addition to a slightly toned body. Her chest size is slightly above average as well. She has no known tattoos or scars, except for an Aquarius symbol birthmark (♒) placed on the lower side of her back. As for clothing, Millenia prefers to wear trendy, fashionable, comfortable fitting clothes that pertains to her taste. Her regular outfit will primarily include a black tank top covered by a button-up white collared shirt with black lining. It also includes a thin black tie that goes around her neck. Millenia's outfit also includes a black miniskirt with long black socks and small black boots to provide warmth and a comfortable feeling for her feet. As for accessories, she wears a basic silver headband and leather gloves to add a touch of style to the outfit. Wallpaper-30376.jpg|Millenia Raine (Artwork) 2011-01-27-367778.jpeg|Outfits Galore 2010-10-09-332609.png|2nd Outfit 5g0e8eka.png|Regular Outfit Personality At first glance, one would notice that Millenia's personality consists of a playful, innocent, and sweet attributes. She has an optimistic view towards life and tends to focus on the good, rather than the bad. With a cheerful and kind personality, Millenia tends to want others around her to feel the same way she does. She absolutely dislikes getting into personal conflicts with the people she cares about, considering as she had developed a powerful bond with her brother as she grew up. Also, Millenia has a very strong sense of who she is as a person. She does not have a goal to be someone else, only herself. Millenia is content with who she is as a person, considering as she is strong, independent, and has a strong will. She is determined to achieve goals that she sets out for herself, including exceeding her brother. Millenia tends to speak at a normal pace, although she may come off as loud at times due to her love for talking. Although Millenia may have a kind heart, she may become slightly obnoxious due to a slight lack of knowledge of how to treat others well. In Millenia's spare time, she likes to cook and create a wide variety of dishes that are absolutely delicious. Although, Millenia does have a weakness when it comes to food. She has a deep love, and literally, a deep love, for candy. To her, candy is like the treasured dream of One Piece. Millenia has an obsession with candy and will eat them whenever she has the chance; this does not affect her weight usually as she has a high metabolism. She also likes to practice sparring in her spare time to become more fully prepared for the dangers ahead. Along with an intelligent mind, Millenia is also quite curious. She wants to know more about things that intrigue her interest, and so she may ask questions at times. Millenia primarily takes an interest in cooking, and is always interested to learn about the different methods and ingredients as to how meals are prepared. She is also able to pick up on things quickly, which may prove useful in cases such as battle. Millenia may also show signs of being a diva sometimes; although, that side of her rarely appears. It tends to appear when she jokes around, or simply dislikes everyone around her. Overall, Millenia is quite a kind person. Abilities and Powers Combat Style In combat, Millenia tends to play the obfuscating stupid person, only to a certain extent. She acts as though she has no idea what she's doing, when in actuality, she knows perfectly what she wants to do. Millenia also retains her playful personality in battle as she considers combat and fighting enemies as a game. She considers it a game due to the fact that the children who had physically hurt her to an extreme called harming others a 'game.' Due to being a martial artist, Millenia plays the role of a front-line attacker. She attacks with a lot of force and is always attempting to calculate the enemy's movements and patterns to figure out the enemy's weakness. Millenia is also the type to defend others when they are in dire need of help; she will defend others with her life if the situation absolutely calls for it. Millenia doesn't attack innocent civilians and her friends, and she only fights others who she believes to be evil- primarily pirates. Finally, Millenia's fighting style is a combination of street fighting and gymnastics. This often includes many dance-like and gymnastic maneuvers - graceful and versatile spins, cartwheels, handstands, tumbles and pirouettes. Although her attacks may seem graceful, she may throw in a barrage of deadly punches to get a cheap shot here and there. She likes playing unfair, but only to a certain extent. Overall, Millenia is quite a deadly fighter, resembling that of a brawler. Weaponry *''Leather Gloves - Basic leather gloves that provide the wearer's hands protection, and also make the wearer's hits more powerful. These gloves are equal in power to stone, but only more flexible and stretchy. Devil Fruit Millenia currently does not have a devil fruit right now. Notable Techniques '''Aquae Inguina ''(Critical Hit): ''Millenia gracefully moves in close to her opponent, aiming a kick at the groin area with as much force as possible. The damage to the groin area causes the opponent pain to the abdomen area, resulting in a decrease in stamina. Relationships Millenia's relationships. *Eien Raine - Millenia's brother whom she grew up with. History Life Before the Hunt Born on Sadulsud Island within the North Blue, Millenia, along with her brother, Eien, lived together without parents for a majority of their lives. The reason for the parents' deaths were mysterious, so the older brother and younger sister lived their lives without a parent figure to look up to. Even though Eien was only a couple of years older than Millenia, he took on the responsibility of taking care of his younger sister, regardless of what it took. The siblings lived together within the forest in a convenient cave that provided them a minimal amount of shelter, although there were a few incidents where dangerous insects lived there. In order to to survive without money, Eien often stole things from the townspeople including things like small loafs of bread, blankets, and a few other necessities. He often felt guilty for doing such actions, but he knew that it was the only way, considering as most of the citizens were greedy and selfish with their money and their items. As the siblings grew up, they developed a strong bond- much stronger than a regular siblings. They rarely argued and shared a common dream: to grow up and live a life where they were able to support themselves regardless of their situation. When Millenia was five and Eien was eight, they began to work together to take small amounts of food away from the townspeople through a variety of different diversions and plans. For many years, the pair worked together flawlessly without any trouble. There were a couple times when they were almost caught, but they had always figured out a backup plan in cases where the plan had a high chance of failure. Eventually, the plans of constantly stealing things came to an end as Millenia had taken an interest in cooking. Instead of prepared meals that didn't belong to her, she often watched men and women in the kitchens of homes and restaurants cook. She observed carefully as the chefs cooked their meals to perfection; Millenia took small mental notes in her mind every day to determine how meals were prepared. While she was observing the chefs, her brother often stole materials to let Millenia develop a passion for cooking. Fortunately, Millenia turned out to be quite the chef as the meals she had prepared for her and Eien turned out delicious. Eien often praised Millenia for her delicious meals, regardless if she only had a limited amount of ingredients and utilities to use. While Millenia became an excellent chef at an early age, Eien took an interest in science. The two were beginning to develop separate passions, although, they still shared the same goal. By the time Millenia was twelve, stealing food became quite a difficult challenge. Other children around her age often noticed Millenia and her brother appearing and disappearing at random times, and eventually realized that their food was disappearing whenever they appeared. At this time, the children were in the phase of not being a 'tattle-tale,' so they didn't tell the adults about Millenia and her brother. Instead, they took the chance to bully Millenia and not Eien because he was already quite muscular and powerful. The kids watched Millenia watch the chefs for a little while, attempting to determine what she was doing. Soon enough, the kids found out where Millenia was living as they had followed her home one time without her noticing. For a couple of weeks, they didn't make any contact with her; instead, they simply observed her lifestyle. In their minds, they thought Millenia and her brother were simply despicable and pitiful as they had resolved to stealing ingredients and other things for a majority of their lives. Eventually, they had decided to take action against it to prevent the siblings from stealing any more from the townspeople. On one day, when Eien was out trying to learn about science, the a group of kids had followed Millenia home and called her out. Millenia, of course, rejected the idea of her stealing anything and insisted that she was was simply a traveler from another island. The kids didn't believe her. They physically beat up Millenia to the point where she was extremely close to dying and told her that the fight was just a game. When Eien came back to the cave after the kids had left, he was shocked and surprised to see the damage done to his sister. The older brother had bursted out into tears and apologized to Millenia for ever leaving her alone; luckily, the pair had stolen a medical kit at one point in their lives which came in handy in a situation like this. Within a few weeks, Millenia had fully healed. The pair had realized that there would be a time when they would be unable to continue stealing all the time and had to make a living of their own. They also realized that they had to defend themselves whenever in case of the children ever coming back; which, they did. Even though Eien had continuously persisted Millenia to stay back, Millenia would never accept it. She would not accept the fact that she wasn't able to fight just because she was simply younger, and more importantly, a little girl in Eien's eyes. The children eventually came back and had taken another opportunity to harm the pair. Together, Millenia and her brother had defeated the group of children, although a great amount of harm was done. The children never came back after wards. From then on, the pair began to spar everyday for a minimum of an hour to increase their maximum fighting potential. They each developed their own style of fighting as Eien began to tie in a unique variety of scientific inventions into his fighting. Millenia, on the other hand, used pure strength and brute force along with some inventions of her own involving food. Over the next few years, they realized that they wouldn't be able to live in the cave anymore on the island. Together, they determined with each of their unique talents, they would be able to sail out into the sea and catch pirates for a living. With a dream that was expanded into more detail, they began to grow stronger over the years with the dream of becoming the best bounty hunter. When Eien was 17, he left the island in order to pursue his dream of becoming the best bounty hunter. Millenia was still quite young at this age, so she stayed behind. Eien promised her that they would soon meet again one day; although, Millenia would have to catch up to his level first. Millenia soon left the island as well when she turned seventeen to pursue her dream of meeting Eien again and becoming the best bounty hunter. She hoped that she would become a better bounty hunter than he was. Major Battles None as of the moment. Category:Characters